


What You've Done To My Heart

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Compliment Battle, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara and Ava compete in every single way, including who can compliment the other more.





	What You've Done To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt that can be found on my Tumblr! The person who posted the prompt was @ areallygayfangirl.

“You look great when you’re not in uniform,” Sara says. She and Ava are sitting on her bed in the Waverider. She brushes Ava’s hair back. “You look like you can kick ass.”

“Thank you,” Ava says. “You always look like you can kick ass too, though. The White Canary outfit looks really badass, and I don’t think anybody but you would actually look good in it.”

“Why are you complimenting me?” Sara asks. She stares at Ava suspiciously.

“I don’t know! You complimented me first!” Ava says. 

“Well, you do look like you can kick ass!”

“Yeah, and you look really hot in the White Canary suit,” Ava says.

Sara tilts her head and stares more. “You look hot no matter what you wear.”

“But, like, the White Canary suit goes up to your neck! I don’t know how you can look good in it! How are you not sweaty at all times?”

Sara winks. “It’s a trade secret. I bet you’d look good dripping with sweat and-”

“Guys!” Zari says through their earpieces. “Your mics are still on from the mission.”

“Oh,” Ava says. Sara doesn’t even blush.

“You have the most confusing fights,” Zari continues. Ava mutes her headset and pulls it off, and Sara follows. 

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Ava whispers. “I love how you fight. It’s so elegant. It’s like you can just ignore gravity. And when you beat someone and your chest is heaving and you turn to smile at me, I love that too. You have the best smile. You tilt your head to the side and your dimples really pop. I just want to kiss you.”

“Oh. How am I going to respond to that argument?” Sara says back. “Well, can I start by saying how much I admire your sense of responsibility. It takes guts to work for the Bureau. But you still were willing to disobey them when you knew they were wrong. At the Bureau, you’re so serious and professional, but when you change into civilian clothes and let your hair down, you look spectacular. You just glow.”

“You have such a good sense of morals,” Ava says. “No matter what you do, you’re doing it for the sake of your team or the universe. And any choice you make, even if it isn’t the right one, tries to do the best for everyone. When we met, I thought you were totally a loose cannon, but now I know that you’re in control of yourself rather than being controlled. You are so brave. You aren’t scared of anything. You follow your heart and don’t let anyone else have power over you.”

“You’ve changed so much. I used to think you wouldn’t disobey orders no matter what, but I know now that I was wrong. You’re an outstanding person, Ava. You’re just incredible. Every time I see you, you just get more and more beautiful and strong.”

“Speaking of strength, you have so much of it. You survived assassin training, and you’re on a ship with a bunch of people with superpowers on board. You keep up with them, and hell, you’re their captain. Remember that time we fought until we needed a water break? That was the first time in years somebody had beat me with those weapons. To be honest, I did need an ego check,” Ava says.

“I feel like I’m not gonna win this,” Sara says. “You should have been a poet, Ava.”

“Then I wouldn’t have met you,” Ava says. She kisses Sara’s forehead.

“Suave,” Sara jokes. Ava smiles down at her. 

“I do love you, though,” Ava says, and Sara’s breath catches.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this one is from another One Direction song.


End file.
